


Tentacles

by Glorfindel



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Explicit Language, Horror, Humour, Multi, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfindel/pseuds/Glorfindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrible tentacled monster, bent on impregnating anything that can carry its babies, is released from its underground chamber and appears in the Imladris public baths which is fed from below ground hot springs.</p><p>Erestor is the only one in the bath and is relaxing in the water with his eyes shut.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I do not own the elves or their surroundings. The elves made me write this even though they belong to Tolkien; they are very naughty making me do this! I make no profit and have no intention of making any.
> 
> Written with pippychick.

**Prologue**   
  


Fëanor strode angrily into Lord Námo's presence and waited for the Vala, who was reading a particularly interesting scroll, to acknowledge him. It always amazed Fëanor that the room Lord Námo chose to meet him in seemed to exactly match Glorfindel's description of his former bedroom in Gondolin. He wondered why it should be that the Vala always met with him in Glorfindel's old bedroom; was he taunting him too, he wondered? Finally Lord Námo finished reading and looked at the form before him.  
  
  
"Is Glorfindel and his constant retelling of that damned balrog story my punishment forever?" demanded an outraged Fëanor of Lord Námo, "Eru knows I have paid over and over again, having to listen to that crap…"  
  
  
Námo held up his hand to silence Fëanor and told him to return to the halls.  
  
  
"But he's in there!"  
  


"Yes I know." Námo smirked.  
  


Fëanor shrugged angrily in defeat and stormed off. It always ended with Fëanor being sent back to the halls unappeased. Námo followed shortly afterwards and watched Glorfindel telling the story yet again to Fëanor who bristled angrily but found he could not move whilst Glorfindel was in flow. Námo thought it was an apt punishment because the story was about personal selfless bravery and the saving of others, neither of which had been important to Fëanor when alive; however punishment was not the function of the Halls of Mandos, nor was it the reason for residing there.  
  


After the story was finished Námo required Glorfindel's presence. It always amazed Glorfindel that he should be received by Námo in a large hall that exactly fitted the description given by Fëanor, of where he had lived when alive. Lord Námo watched Glorfindel looking around wondering, and congratulated himself on being an excellent practical joker.  
  


"Why do you tell the same story over and over again Glorfindel?"  
  


"Because it annoys Fëanor," Glorfindel replied.  
  


"Why do you want to annoy Fëanor?"  
  


"Why not?"  
  


"He is very upset and has complained many times."  
  


"Do you think I like the constant retelling of the story? I only do it because he gives me a reaction; no one talks anymore."  
  


"Well not only have you upset Fëanor you have also driven me to distraction and boredom with the story; what are we to do with you, I wonder?" Námo stood up and walked over to Glorfindel and put his weightless arm around his shoulder.  
  


"I don't know," Glorfindel replied in a small voice.  
  


"Perhaps we should send you back."  
  


For the first time since his death Glorfindel felt small stirrings of hope, "Please don't play with me Lord Námo, I do not feel as though I had a long enough life and surely I have paid for my part in not saving the city?"  
  


"Glorfindel, the city was never meant to be saved," said Námo kindly, "You fulfilled your destiny giving your life to protect the survivors. Lord Elrond; probably the most powerful ruler on Middle Earth is alive today because of your bravery and sacrifice."  
  


Glorfindel shrugged, "I just did what I was trained to do; others were braver than me."  
  


The room changed and they were now outside in a garden; in the distance were many waterfalls and a large and beautiful house was to the side of them. Glorfindel gazed in wonder and thought this was as beautiful as anything in the hidden city.  
  


"You will be re-embodied, I think, and will have a new destiny," decided Námo smiling at Glorfindel's childlike wonder at being outside in a garden. Various small groups of elves were sitting around laughing and eating; the Vala and the warrior were invisible to them.  
  


"What will that be?" asked Glorfindel eagerly.  
  


"To have fun, find your soul mate and protect the house and line of Lord Elrond." Námo swayed his hand to encompass all the surroundings indicating to Glorfindel that this is where the House of Elrond was situated.  
  


"I have a soul mate!" Glorfindel exclaimed joyously.  
  


"You must also protect Lord Elrond." Námo reminded him.  
  


"Yes! I have a soul mate. I'm going to be the best lover ever!"  
  


Námo smiled indulgently.  
  


"Who is my soul mate then?" Glorfindel asked looking around at the groups of picnicking elves playing and swimming in the bright sunlight, hoping to spot the one who would be the future owner of his heart.  
  


"The one you fall in love with, of course," was the amused reply.  
  


"I have one thing to ask Lord Námo," ventured Glorfindel, "I don't want to glow anymore; I don't want to stand out."  
  


"I will grant this request, but one day, at a point of extreme danger, you will need your light." Námo conceded, and then added, "You will know when this is."  
  


Glorfindel felt so happy. A glow that could be turned on and off, what could be better, he mused.  
  


Námo was aware of Glorfindel's thoughts and decided not to tell him that once acquired the glow would never leave.  
  


 

**Two hundred of years later**   
  


Deep underground below the roots of the highest mountains lay an evil; an old malevolence, untouched ever by the light of day, but still alive, sealed in a tomb of the blackest obscurity, and there it lie waiting. A tremor, a slight movement of the rock created a tiny sliver of space, infinitesimal in size yet enough to enable possibility. The evil Darkness took fluid form and wove its way through the gap and seeped through the rocks leading to the Imladrian hot springs that fed the baths and water holes. Once it was in its entirety it gathered its form unto itself and rose to the higher levels.  
  


"I love you," said a tired and beaten Erestor to Glorfindel who lay on top of him panting heavily.  
  


"You fought well, my love," Glorfindel smiled and put his hand around the back of Erestor's head and kissed him, "you are the most beautiful elf in Arda and you are all mine."  
  


Erestor gave a lazy smile, "And you are mine as well. Stay on top of me my love," he wriggled slightly to emphasise the point, and then breathed, "I am helpless underneath you."  
  


The blond warrior groaned; Erestor knew just what he was doing.  
  


Their sparring sessions always ended like this and even if Erestor could have beaten Glorfindel he would never have let him know this; he enjoyed the feeling of complete surrender to the larger body above him; the feeling of being pressed into the ground, of being helpless. After sparring they would stay like this on the ground for a long time, talking soft endearments, teasing and kissing, their hands caressing each other's faces and strong fingers delineating individual features.  
  


"Let us go to the baths and I can wash your beautiful body," offered Glorfindel, "then I can wash your hair, and then I can…"  
  


"Fuck me?" Erestor exhaled and pulled Glorfindel down for another kiss; he shifted slightly and the body above ground down into his own hardness.  
  


Erestor cried out when the tip of an ear was licked and arched upwards as Glorfindel rubbed the nub of a nipple between his fingers, "I've booked a private pool for us, my love," the blond whispered softly into the ear of his dark haired lover.  
  


"I don't want to get up; I want you on top of me all day."  
  


"I can be on top of you in the bath."  
  


"I want to be in the bath with you, but I also don't want to move."  
  


Glorfindel stood up, much to Erestor's chagrin and pulled his lover up and then hefted him over one shoulder. Erestor began laughing and demanded that Glorfindel put him down, but he was carried all the way to the bath house, issuing threats and beating his fists ineffectually against his back. Glorfindel put Erestor down and they both went into the changing area.  
  


In the pool an inky blackness seeped through the water vents directly from the natural basal cisterns below ground. It swirled and formed a mass at one end of the pool and waited.  
  


Glorfindel slowly undressed Erestor and as each piece of clothing was removed he licked and sucked the exposed skin. Gentle fingers stroked the sensitive skin of inner thighs and Erestor shivered with pleasure.  
  


"You are killing me."  
  


"I know."  
  


As Erestor's chest was exposed his nipples were alternately squeezed and suckled; he held Glorfindel's head close but his grip was overcome as Glorfindel worked his way upwards, over the collarbone, the neck, the jaw line and finally the lips. Erestor thought he would die from the bliss caused by the sensual tongue and fingers of his lover and was impatient for more.  
  


"Undress me now, my love," Glorfindel said softly.  
  


When Erestor had removed the last piece of clothing he knelt down and kissed Glorfindel's heavy arousal and took it into his mouth. Glorfindel shut his eyes and groaned, throwing his head back as he was sucked and licked. He held Erestor's head to himself and wove his fingers in his hair.  
  


There was a knock on the door; it was ignored. The handle turned and Elrond stood there.  
  


"What are you two doing?" Elrond asked, "Going to have a bath are you?"  
  


"What?" asked an incredulous Glorfindel, and yelped as Erestor turned his head still with his cock in his mouth.  
  


Erestor released Glorfindel, "I was actually sucking Glorfindel's cock Elrond, but yes afterwards I expect we will have a bath."  
  


The irony was totally lost on Elrond, he was the wisest elf on Middle Earth but the quick witty retort or even the understanding of one was virgin territory that he would never have the slightest idea of how to explore.  
  


"Well, I need to see you for a moment Glorfindel. It will only take two minutes."  
  


Glorfindel turned to Erestor who had stood up and covered himself with a towel; "I won't be long, my love. Get in the pool and I will join you; I don't want you to get cold."  
  


Erestor glared at Elrond, "Don't keep him long," he barked angrily.  
  


"Two minutes," promised Elrond.  
  


Erestor went into the pool and Glorfindel turned to Elrond, "Well?" he asked.  
  


"There are movements of uruk-hai near the borders; they seem to be issuing from Orthanc…"  
  


Elrond's voice became a drone in the background as Erestor turned and walked over to the pool. Erestor laughed with delight as he saw it; rose petals were scattered over the water and floating at random were tiny lit candles in rose flower shaped holders. The room glowed comfortingly with the subdued light of many candles placed on every available surface and even on the floor. Erestor slipped into the water and waited for Glorfindel; he hoped it would not take too long.  
  


The inky tendrils of opaque blackness swirled around Erestor's ankles and insidiously rose up to his thighs and around his waist. Erestor leaned back against the rim of the pool and shut his eyes; he felt tired and would relax until Glorfindel joined him. The heat of the pool was seductive and soothing; all was silent, a perfect unwinding after a heavy sparring session.  
  


The monster took form and slowly rose from the water, creating not a ripple or sound as it did so. Its pulpy, grotesquely misshapen head was covered in festering, yellow pus filled buboes amidst streams of reddish, green slime; here and there a rose petal adhered to its surface.  
  


Erestor sighed languidly as he relaxed in the water. He could feel the warmth swirling around him like the tender touch of a lover. It was the strangest thing, Erestor thought lazily. He felt as though someone was stood before him, overshadowing him – Glorfindel perhaps. Instead of leaning back against the side of the pool, he straightened, swaying forwards as if hypnotised. He was too lazy to open his eyes, and yet he reached out with his hands, almost moaning when he encountered a solid presence before his questing fingers.  
  
  
"Glorfindel," he sighed, running his fingertips lightly over the slippery, wet skin. It was warm underneath his touch… but there was something wrong. It wasn't smooth but uneven under his hands, and he faltered, hearing Glorfindel's voice coming from the other side of the room. He gasped and tried to back away, not daring to open his eyes because now he imagined something completely different. Something hulked monstrously in the water before him. It felt black to Erestor's mind.  
  


As he moved further away, intending perhaps to leave the pool, he felt something 'snake' around his shoulders, pulling him closer again. He wanted to believe it was an arm, but it was horribly boneless and pliant. Erestor moaned quietly in revulsion, and as he did so something slithered inside his mouth. His first thought was that it was like a fish, but then everything changed.  
  


It pulsated warmly in his mouth – intimate and soft – somehow inviting rather than invasive. It felt natural and welcome, and Erestor suckled on it softly as if to taste it.  
  


Slime dripping tentacles of varying thickness' and lengths whipped and slashed about causing to Erestor to open his eyes. His scream was stifled by the tentacle blocking his mouth and he was lifted high into the air by the tentacles that had suddenly formed around his legs. Strangely enough, it was almost as if he hadn't left the water. He moved and the creature moved with him, seeming to support his weight everywhere at once, so that it felt as though he was floating in the air – but try as he might he couldn't get free.  
  
  
Closing his eyes again so that he wouldn't have to look, Erestor gasped when he felt a presence in his mind. Something ancient and unknown. It made him think of how Glorfindel had described encountering the Balrog before the battle began. He felt so insignificant all of a sudden, and so young. He felt the way mortals must feel when they met with elves… small.  
  
  
The tentacles moved with him, but also over him, rippling lightly over his skin in too many places to count so that he felt he was in the arms of not just one lover, but several. He sighed against his will as every inch of his body was stroked and caressed, lightly enough to be pleasurable, firmly enough to make him feel relaxed and heavy in the creature's grip. _Am I under a spell?_ he thought dizzily, once more beginning to suckle on the thing in his mouth, even knowing what it was, just because it felt comforting to do so.  
  
  
_You are teasing me!_ he accused joyously as the touching continued in the same way, making him long for a weight to cover him so that he could finally give himself over to this, whatever it was. He wasn't expecting a response, but the creature could hear his thoughts, and he had a sudden intense feeling of warm laughter tripping through his mind, soothing and calming him there too, so that he heard himself trying to giggle past the tentacle in his mouth.  
  


It was warm, even out of the water, and what had seemed disgusting and organic to him became somehow welcome. The slime acted like a lubricant on his skin so that the caresses of the creature seemed to glide over him and he moaned for the first time. It felt different now, wonderfully dirty and somehow obscene at the same time. He felt a tentacle wrap around his member like a hand to pull and squeeze him deliciously, the slime making it such an intense caress that Erestor almost cried in need.  
  
  
The bulk of the creature came forward, pressing its weight against his stomach and chest as though he had wished for it, which he had, and he moaned an affirmative, allowing the creature to open his legs as a thin tentacle searched for entry inside of him. It was so exquisitely slow and painless, and soon Erestor felt himself being stroked inside too, driven almost to madness by the pleasure that was inundating his body. There wasn't a piece of him left that wasn't petted and tormented.  
  
  
He came suddenly, the orgasm wrung from his body, and then felt tears forced from his eyes when the creature only slowed down a little before assaulting him anew. It was too much! At that point there was a rush inside him, like warm liquid, and he felt so indescribably full that he moaned again. The tentacle in his mouth enlarged and fattened so that he could no longer make a sound, although it left him free to breathe, and once more he felt the presence of the creature in his mind.  
  


_More…_  
  
  
  
  
Erestor shook his head from side to side in denial, at last managing to struggle, but it was too late, and there was another warm rush inside him, so that he felt a slight pain in his lower belly and he groaned low in his throat, trying to say no, a last growl of resistance as he lost consciousness.  
  


Glorfindel had heard the desperate sound and ran into the bathroom, closely followed by Elrond. They froze as they took in the sight of Erestor being held aloft; his body restrained by tight, dark red bands of slimy, sucking flesh. Glorfindel quickly noticed the thin, pale, vine like tentacle entering his unconscious lover's body and ordered the monster to release him. The monster sneered and maintained its grip. Glorfindel slashed at the monster and the flesh reformed and rejoined causing no ill effect. Elrond held Vilya aloft and the monster merely sneered again and turned its attention once again to Glorfindel; all the time the thin pale feeler continued to burrow inside Erestor's body.  
  


Glorfindel began to glow - a pure radiance. He became terrible in his glorious power and beauty and overwhelming in his stature. He ordered in a loud unearthly voice that seemed to rumble from the very earth itself that Erestor be released. The feeler pushed into Erestor with renewed urgency as the monster looked, for the first time, unsettled. "Now!" shouted Glorfindel and drove his sword into the ground, cleaving the stone below them into two, "The power of the Valar is within me; I order the roots of the mountains to pull this wickedness back unto itself and seal it for all time."  
  


The earth underneath rumbled and great jagged rocks rose up; Elrond was thrown against a wall but quickly pulled his self around and jumped into the water to wrestle with the tentacles around Erestor. Great crops of rock shot through the floor around the monster as Glorfindel hacked at tentacles and vine like feelers. Erestor dropped as the last of the monster was hacked away. Elrond quickly pulled covering bits of debris away from Erestor's flesh but was unable to pull the feeler completely out of his body. Erestor's abdomen was moving, and Elrond realised in his horror that something was inside and growing. The great stone shards encompassed the monster. Glorfindel noticed that it was not fighting anymore, and then the stone started to grow and filled in the gaps so the monster was completely sealed in a tomb of living rock. The rock capsule was pulled beneath the earth and back down into the roots where it would remain for eternity.  
  


The floor was awash with water and stone debris; Glorfindel waded over to where Erestor lay; his radiance falling upon the face and body of the one he loved the most. Erestor's abdomen continued to move as the living entity thrashed about inside him. Erestor was moaning and coming to complete consciousness; he looked at Glorfindel and wondered if he was in the presence of one of the Valar. Glorfindel's fëa reached out past his body and pushed into Erestor's abdomen and pulled out the fëar of the many tentacled babies, which had attempted to grow in the belly of his lover. Erestor's abdomen stopped moving and all that could be heard was the occasional drip of water and falling of small bits of stone.  
  


Glorfindel's radiance increased exponentially and he held the fëar of the many tentacled babies in the air at arms length; he seemed to grow in stature and his radiance became painful to behold. Elrond held Erestor in his arms and shielded his eyes with his hand and closed his own tight.  
  


"In the name of Lord Námo, the Master of Spirits, I ask the Valar themselves to decide what to do with these fëar." Glorfindel's voice shook the very foundations of the ground below and shockwaves of powerful tremors tore through the baths causing the walls to shake and masonry to fall.  
  


Glorfindel could not consign the fëar to the depths because as far as he knew they were half elf and so a different fate might have been needed for them. All the time Elrond and Erestor kept their eyes tightly shut and yet still the brilliance was blinding, and hurt just as much as looking at Anor at its peak in the noon sky. Both were dumbfounded when they heard a voice that seemed to be made of the very airs and winds of Arda, at once soft and caressing, stormy and breath-taking.  
  


"Glorfindel."  
  


Glorfindel bowed deeply, "My Lord Manwë."  
  


Manwë stood before Glorfindel, his hair flowing as if caught by the wind; he was taller than Glorfindel, and his robes swirled as if alive and caressing his tall form. Glorfindel noted that the robes seemed not to end but disappear into a thin nothingness that constantly formed and faded.  
  
  
"You have summoned the Valar; what is your request?" The Vala's voice sounded like the spirit of thunder and yet was as gentle as the softest breeze.  
  


Glorfindel showed Manwë the wriggling fëar, "I do not know what to do with these nor where they belong."  
  
  
"I know your fear and it is groundless, these come from an old evil imprisoned under the mountains; indeed Melkor was not amused when we decided to hide his pet," Manwë allowed himself a small smile and then looked in admiration at Glorfindel, "I see that you commanded the very mountains to take it unto itself again."  
  


Glorfindel looked confused, "Melkor's pet?"  
  


The Vala looked amused, "Where do you think the elf tradition for keeping cuddly animals comes from."  
  


Glorfindel raised his eyebrows, "This could happen again," he said uncertainly.  
  


"Indeed," Manwë replied, "But I think not. I am more concerned that Erestor has not bound to you yet, and now he is infected with evil."  
  


"We thought we would wait for the right time." The excuse seemed thin and Glorfindel felt inadequate offering it to the Vala.  
  


"I bind both fëar forever," Manwë held out his arms and a thin thread of light emanated from both Glorfindel and Erestor, this was taken and held together so that the join became invisible, it then faded into nothingness, "It is done; no evil remains in Erestor and he will survive."  
  


Glorfindel thanked Manwë several times over in his relief.  
  


Manwë put his hand on Glorfindel's forehead, "Glorfindel, you are the channel for the powers of the Valar, you are the mightiest warrior that has ever lived and will ever live, use this gift wisely and remain pure in heart or you will become as the other whom we gifted these powers to."  
  


Glorfindel looked perplexed, "May I ask, My Lord, who that was?"  
  


Manwë regarded Glorfindel for a moment as if wondering whether to tell him or not, "It was Sauron. This gift is a heavy responsibility Glorfindel, do not fail us; one day the fate of men will rely on you using your powers."  
  


"I will not fail you or the future of man," Glorfindel promised.  
  


Manwë held out his hand.  
  


 

Erestor and Elrond braved opening their eyes and saw two figures bathed in intense light facing one another, the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower handing a small wriggling tentacled mass to the Lord of the Breath of Arda.  
  


Manwë took the writhing mass and held it in his hand. He bought his hand up to his mouth and blew gently; the winds howled around the room and Erestor held tight onto Elrond who had wedged himself against a shard of rock and the wall. A hole appeared in the opposite wall and the writhing mass of fëar in Manwë's hand disintegrated into a nothingness of being and travelled on the wind through the hole in the wall which disappeared and became as before when it was all over.  
  


Erestor and Elrond looked in awe as Manwë spoke to Glorfindel; it was obviously private because they could not hear what was being said but then they saw Glorfindel give a deep bow and Manwë disappeared. The Golden Lord continued to glow and looked as if in a trance.  
  


"I command all the rocks to return to their previous place and form." Glorfindel's radiance pulsated throughout his body and his hair flared with the brilliance of a thousand suns. Elrond found he could not longer hold onto the rock he was wedged against as it was flattening down to become part of the floor again.  
  


"All foundations will once again be as strong as before." The ground trembled and there was a deep creaking and clanging below them which came to a sudden stop.  
  


"All decoration will be as before." The walls, which were now sound, were once again covered with decoration and all furniture became as new and in the proper place.  
  
  
It was as though nothing had happened; and then Glorfindel gave his most powerful and compassionate command, "All this will fade swiftly from all memory."  
  


Glorfindel's radiance began to lessen in intensity; he walked over to the two awe struck elves and put an arm on each of their shoulders.  
  


"Are you both alright?" he enquired.  
  


Both elves could not do anything but stare open-mouthed.  
  


"Speak to me," Glorfindel said gently, smiling.  
  


Erestor clung tightly to Glorfindel and wept loudly, his body shaking in his distress. Glorfindel held him close to soothe him and whispered soft words of encouragement and reassurance to him; slowly the sobs subsided but Erestor still clung tightly to his protector.  
  


"Are you one of the Valar, Glorfindel?" asked Elrond still in awe of the glowing presence before him.  
  


"No," Glorfindel laughed; he then looked self-consciously at Elrond, "it seems that this glow will always be with me; once called upon it can never be withdrawn. I did not know that."  
  


"You are a hero…"  
  


"I would rather not be the centre of attention."  
  


"You have to work with what you have got, old friend," Elrond said sympathetically.  
  


Glorfindel stood with Erestor still in his arms; Elrond wrapped a towel around the still form who occasionally punctuated the silence with a sudden intake of breath followed by a quiet distraught exhalation.  
  


"We need to go to the Healing Halls," Glorfindel whispered quietly to Elrond so as not to alarm Erestor.  
  


They walked silently off, Erestor still being carried in Glorfindel's arms to the main house. The house was silent; already the command of Glorfindel for the fading of memory seemed to be working. The Healing room was reached; it was a room that managed to look cool and warm at the same time and even though its function was apparent the room still seemed welcoming and a calming place to be. Glorfindel laid Erestor on the bed and immediately Erestor panicked and grasped at him not wanting to be left without the contact and safety of his love.  
  


Glorfindel smoothed Erestor's forehead and allowed him to hold onto him again, "Sweet Erestor, sleep now my love."  
  


Glorfindel's radiance increased in intensity again and Erestor fell into a sleep as deep as if he had been drugged.  
  


"Useful trick that," said Elrond nervously.  
  


"It is not a trick," Glorfindel replied.  
  


"No, of course not," Elrond said, "but it is useful."  
  


"Elrond we need to get the dead bodies out of Erestor; their fëar have gone but the bodies remain." Glorfindel looked at the peaceful sleeping face of Erestor and his heart broke at what he would have to go through.  
  


Elrond regarded the swollen abdomen, "He will have to be cut open," he announced in a worried tone.  
  


"It will be all right; he will live. Manwë has told me this himself."  
  


Elrond looked uneasy, "Can he not pass them," he asked.  
  


"They cannot be passed." Glorfindel looked at Elrond sympathetically and put his hand on his shoulder to reassure him, "I will help."  
  
  
Elrond gathered all that he would need whilst Glorfindel cleaned Erestor in herbal fluids that would aid healing afterwards. Erestor started to stir but Glorfindel put his hands over his eyes and told him to sleep once more.  
  


Elrond drew the sharp blade over where the mass lay inside Erestor and smiled with relief when he saw that they were lying in a sac just below the skin and so he would not need to cut into muscle. The sac had attached itself to a blood vessel and so Elrond clamped the vein off and removed the part with the sac on and then went to stitch the ends to join it. Glorfindel stopped him and held the ends together, once again his radiance increased but concentrated in his hands. The vein became as patent as it had been before and there was no scar. The sac was removed very carefully to keep it intact so that none of the contents spilled and the skin was then held together by Glorfindel who once again became radiant and joined the skin without any scarring apparent.  
  


Elrond was amazed, "Ever thought of becoming a great healer?" he asked seriously.  
  


"I do not know if I can do this to anyone else other than the one I am bound to." Glorfindel looked thoughtful.  
  


"But you are not bound, are you?" asked Elrond in surprise.  
  


"Manwë bound us so that Erestor would survive, he is my soul mate and I love him dearly."  
  


Erestor started to stir and Glorfindel held him in his arms and took him from the rooms so that he could wake in his own bed. Elrond was left in the room with his own thoughts and already he was finding that his memory of the events was becoming hazy.  
  


Erestor woke up in his lover's arms and smile sleepily at him, he was aware that neither had any clothing on and that he was being held tightly. Glorfindel had a slight glow to his skin and was looking at Erestor with his sapphire blue eyes.  
  


"How are you feeling my love," Glorfindel asked softly.  
  


Erestor looked down and felt his belly; he couldn't see anything and looked perplexed, "What happened to me Glorfindel?"  
  


"What do you remember my love?" Glorfindel caressed Erestor and kissed his cheek.  
  


Erestor felt safe, warm and loved; it gave him the confidence to recall his memories, "I remember tentacles and something warm and comforting in my mouth and the ground shaking and you shining like Anor. Elrond was holding onto me and there was someone else with you. Then everything went back to how it was before and then I was in the Halls of Healing and you told me to sleep and then I was here."  
  
  
Glorfindel was relieved that Erestor had not recalled the fëar that he had removed from his body and would not tell him unless he asked. In a few hours Erestor would forget but he needed to know now that he was bound to Glorfindel.  
  
  
"Erestor, my love, an old existence came from below the ground, looking for love. You are so beautiful that it desired you and I will not allow that, as you are mine only." Glorfindel kissed Erestor and held him tighter to emphasise his ownership. "I commanded it, with the help of the Valar, to return from whence it came and it did; but not before it had broken the place up. Lord Manwë told me to bind with you as according to the Valar we are soul mates and so I did. I took you to the Healing Halls to make sure you were alright, there was a lot of debris flying around in there and at one point you passed out."  
  
  
"I feel that there are things here that I am missing," Erestor said with a troubled frown on his face; he moved closer to Glorfindel and knew that even if he had skimmed over some of the details it was because he loved him too much to tell him straightaway, not because he was being deceitful. Erestor was sure that Glorfindel would feed him details at a pace he thought he could manage.  
  
  
"One of my reasons for being reborn, my love, was so that I could find my soul mate," Glorfindel offered.  
  
  
"How are we bound, my love? I did not say the words," Erestor was confused.  
  
  
"We did not say the words; Manwë said that we are now bound, he did it all himself; we can say the words if you like, but it will change nothing."  
  


Erestor snuggled into his Glorfindel; he trusted him and felt so sleepy.  
  


Glorfindel stayed awake and held onto Erestor for the next few hours; there were no nightmares and no recalled memories; he noticed his glow had reduced in intensity to a slight sheen, which was as low as it would ever go. He reflected on his joy at hearing from Námo that he had a soul mate, all those years ago. He looked at Erestor and felt a sudden swelling of love for this beautiful elf who had endured so much, but would soon be blessedly free of the painful memories and he resolved that no matter what he would indeed be the best lover ever.  
  



End file.
